1. Technical Field
This invention relates to liquid containers used for storing cleaning liquid so as to be available in the cleaning process, specifically mopping buckets having divided liquid container sections for clean and dirty water.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of bucket configurations associated with floor mopping use criteria, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,829,926, 4,319,761, 4,798,307, 5,918,343, 6,098,805 and 6,260,230.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,926 a paint bucket is disclosed having four sides with integrated spout and roller engagement sides within.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,761 is directed to a mop bucket in which a clip configuration registerably engaged within a pair of buckets, securing them together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,307 claims a compartmentalized cleaning buckets having a pair of reservoirs within for separation of clean water from dirty water during use.
A combination bucket and ringer is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,343 in which a bucket has an integrated mop/ringer therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,805 is on a dual bucket assembly in which a bucket has two liquid retaining chambers therewithin that are nestable with a second identical dual bucket to be positioned within during storage or shipping configurations.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,230 is directed towards a floor washing and drying method using combination apparatus which has a first and second liquid reservoir within. A mop can be used with the first reservoir having a ringer associated therewith.